


A Knight's Honor

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [41]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Forbidden Love, Knight!Nadine, Middle Ages, Princess!Chloe, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: AU where Nadine is Chloe’s literal knight in shining armor complete with gladiator sandals.This one's set in a medieval setting with no gladiator sandals, though. Knights didn't really wear those :P





	A Knight's Honor

Nadine bent her knees, waiting at the defensive. As soon as Chloe took a step forward and her sword came towards her, Nadine was able to easily parry it. The contact caused Chloe to lose her balance, stumbling forward a step.

“Keep your knees bent and your feet planted on the ground. You’ll lose your balance every time if you don’t,” Nadine reminded. “I’m here to teach you to defend yourself, not get yourself killed.”

Chloe scoffed and returned to her attack stance. “It’s my first time using a longsword, give me a chance to get used to it.”

“Don’t get defensive. I’m just instructing you to fix your mistakes.”

“I should have asked someone else to help me,” Chloe muttered under her breath.

“No one else would have agreed.”

Chloe frowned, knowing that the knight was right. The fact that Nadine had even agreed was amazing. She was risking her honor and the trust of the Knight’s guard by being here and helping her. It wasn’t proper for Chloe, a princess, to be learning such things. She had grown up with Nadine though and knew that she could trust her friend with the secret of her learning swordsmanship from the young knight. Chloe had never really understood the standards set on her that she wasn’t to learn to fight. That she always had to rely on others to protect her. She was capable and there was no way she wouldn’t learn at least the basic skills.

“Now attack again,” Nadine commanded, drawing Chloe from her thoughts.

She held her sword tight and moved to attack the knight once more. She was blocked again, but this time she adjusted her weight and balanced herself out, quickly learning from her previous mistake. She didn’t have time to block Nadine though, feeling the cool metal of the dull blade against the side of her neck. They were using training swords that Nadine had borrowed from the knight training grounds, so there was no risk of hurting one another.

“Better,” said Nadine as she pulled her sword away.

They continued to train late into the night, Chloe learning quickly and progressing with Nadine’s guidance. Their secret training soon became a regular thing for the two young women. Their bond growing even stronger.

* * *

“Princess, this is a bad idea,” muttered Nadine as she readjusted the hood of her cloak.

“It’s only bad if we get caught.”

Chloe took one of Nadine’s calloused hands into her own and led her through the narrow corridor. She glanced around the corner, checking to see if anyone was around. When she saw that the coast was clear, she moved quickly and continued to sneak out of the castle.

When they were finally on the busy streets of the common folk, Chloe slowed her pace to match the other people walking around. She stopped periodically at stalls to see if she wanted to buy anything. It was nice being a normal person at times. She didn’t sneak out often, but when she did she always made sure to bring Nadine along with her. She’d said it was for protection, but in all honesty she enjoyed spending time with the frank knight.

“This is beautiful,” Chloe said with awe as she lifted a necklace, the crystals glimmering from the light of the sun.

“Buy it then.”

“I don’t just buy everything.”

“You could,” Nadine retorted.

Chloe laughed and placed the necklace back down. “I can’t. There are some things that can’t be bought with gold.”

Nadine furrowed her brow. “Like what?”

“Happiness… love,” Chloe said. Chloe watched for any reaction from Nadine, but the knight’s face stayed stoic and she just shrugged.

“I guess. Gold makes it easier to be happy and find love though.”

* * *

Nadine slowed her horse and waited for Chloe to make her way down the steps. She lifted her helmet’s visor and nodded politely to greet the princess.

“How long will you be gone?” Chloe asked.

“It’s just some bandits. It shouldn’t be long. My absence should be no more than three days.”

Chloe nodded. She reached around the back of her neck and unclasped her necklace. She held her hand out to Nadine, waiting for the knight to react.

“Please take this with you.”

“That’s your mother’s. I couldn’t.”

Chloe smiled softly at Nadine and slipped the necklace into the satchel that was attached to the steed’s saddle.

“Bring it back to me.”

Nadine straightened her back and nodded. “Of course. I promise, Princess.” She lowered her visor and kicked her heels, her horse galloping away to catch up with the other knights.

* * *

Nadine’s heart raced as she shuffled backwards, blocking an attack from the bandit and turning her sword just enough so that the forged side met the sword of the bandit. She pushed upward causing the bandit to stumble back. She instantly surged forward striking the man in the shoulder, cutting deep.

Before she had time to think, she heard someone behind her and turned quickly. She blocked the thrust of another bandit and kicked him in the gut, forcing him to stagger backward. She swiveled once more, slicing her sword through the stomach of the first bandit that she had been fighting. He fell into a motionless lump as she turned to face the bandit she had kicked. She raised her sword above her head, prepared to lower it, but instead felt a sharp pain spread through her back and she fell forward, her sword falling to the side.

She rolled over to see a bandit with a mace, something he had probably stolen during his raids. As soon as the mace started coming down, she rolled to the side and swept a leg under his. He fell to the ground and she scrambled for her own sword, but was stopped when the other bandit’s sword glanced off the top of her helmet. A loud ringing filled her ears as she tried to focus, her hand finally wrapping around her sword’s handle. She swung wildly, catching the bandit’s thigh in her attack. She wasn’t able to block the other bandit though. She felt the mace hit her in the side, surely breaking some of her ribs with the blunt force. She grimaced under her helmet as she thrust her sword forward, driving it through the bandit’s torso.

She knelt on the ground, holding herself up with her sword that was now driven into the cold earth. The clattering of weapons had stopped, signalling that the fight was over. She looked around, taking in the motionless bodies of many bandits.

Another knight came over to her, helping her stand up. With his aid she was able to reach her steed and mount him as she pushed through the pain.

* * *

Nadine took in a deep breath as she fiddled with the necklace in her hands. She had gotten back to the castle late and had to have her torso wrapped. She had been instructed to go back to her quarters to rest, but instead had ended up in front of the chambers of the princess. She knew that it was wrong for her to show up unannounced, but given that she had helped train the princess in swordsmanship and consistently accompanied her outside of the castle, she didn’t think Chloe would mind.

She finally stilled her hands and brought a fist up to the door. She knocked quietly. She waited for a beat before the door was cracked open. Chloe peaked out to see who it was, but as soon as she saw Nadine, she pulled the door fully open. Without a word she pulled Nadine into her chambers and shut the door.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just got back.” Nadine held up her hand, the necklace dangling from her fingers. “And I had to return this.”

“And you couldn’t wait until the morning. You’ll get in trouble if someone catches you here.”

“I’ve done a lot of things that would get me in trouble and all because of you,” Nadine reminded Chloe.

Chloe laughed and playfully shoved Nadine’s shoulder. Nadine winced and wrapped an arm around her waist in response.

“You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. What happened?”

“A couple broken ribs and a few bruises. A bandit had somehow gotten his hands on a mace. Much more effective than their short and longswords they usually use.”

“You should be resting if you’re hurt.”

“I told you. I needed to bring this back.” Nadine took Chloe’s hand into hers and placed the necklace into it. She closed Chloe’s hand around the precious item and then stepped back towards the door. “As I promised.” Nadine then slipped out of the princess’s chamber and made her way back to the knight’s quarters.

* * *

Nadine rushed through the castle as the booming sounds of projectiles from the catapults pummeled against the walls surrounding the castle. She glanced out a window as she took the steps two at a time. She took in the billowing spirals of smoke and the chaos that was happening outside.

People had suspected that a siege would occur, but not this soon. They’d assumed that once word spread that the king had passed from illness and that the land would be ruled by an unwed princess, there would be attempts to overthrow and take the throne. But again, they hadn’t expected people to rally this quickly and attack so soon.

Nadine’s armour clanked as she sprinted down the corridor towards Chloe’s chamber. She knew that the princess hadn’t wanted the throne and especially not this soon. She had already lost her mother and now her father. She didn’t deserve this kind of heartbreak and now chaos.

Nadine skidded to a stop as she took in two invading knights. They were fully armoured and guarding the door to Chloe’s chambers.

Nadine raised her sword, ready to attack when the doors burst open. A man stumbled out, his helmet crashing to the floor. He lifted his sword to block the attack coming at him and Nadine smirked under her helmet. All of the late nights training when they were young had paid off.

Nadine surged forward to make the fight fair, taking on the two knights as Chloe took on the leader of the invasion. The men were well trained and obviously had experience fighting. Nadine found herself stepping backwards in defense as she blocked attack after attack. She knew that she needed to be patient, to wait for that moment where they were weakest. An opportunity finally opened when one of the knights drew his sword back too far, exposing his armpit.

Nadine thrust forward, her sword piercing the mail and then the man’s flesh. His sword clattered to the ground and Nadine pulled her own back to attack the other knight. He was caught off guard at her intense attack and Nadine was able to slip the tip of her longsword under the guard of his helmet and push forward. He fell to the ground as she watched the other knight start to run away down the corridor, holding his arm. Nadine shook her head at the lack of honor.

Nadine turned her attention to Chloe and the invader. It was clear that Chloe was being overpowered by the man’s experience. Something the princess obviously did not have. Nadine didn’t wait a moment before sprinting down the corridor. The invader heard her though and made one last rushed attack on Chloe, slicing through her upper arm and causing her sword to fall. The man raised his sword, about to strike down, but Nadine dove in front of Chloe. She knew that she couldn’t stop the momentum by just reaching out her sword. So she raised her armoured arm and shouted in pain as she blocked the sword. The impact spread through her, but she didn’t stop. She rushed the man, driving her shoulder into his torso. They stumbled backward together and the invader’s back collided with the wall. With her good arm, she held down the man’s arm that was holding his sword. She was using all of her strength to hold him there.

“Run,” she said through gritted teeth. “Get out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Chloe said with conviction.

Nadine wasn’t able to respond though. The invader kneed her and she staggered back. She dropped quickly and picked up her longsword, struggling to hold it with her hurt arm. She put herself in between Chloe and the invader, trying to figure out what he’d do next.

“You’re well trained. A loyal dog,” the man hissed. He attacked, but Nadine blocked it, fighting through the pain. “But you think you’re more than that. It’s clear how you feel about your princess. It’s in your eyes,” he kept saying as Nadine continued to fend off his attacks. “You’re nothing more than a knight whose body can be sacrificed in combat!”

Nadine ignored his words and waited for her opportunity. She knew that although she was hurt, she had an advantage on him. Unlike her, he didn’t have his helmet on after his fight with Chloe.

Finally her time came and she blocked a high attack. She used the cross section of her sword to protect herself and slid down the length of the invader’s sword. She used the bottom of her hilt to slam into the man’s jaw, sending him into the air and falling hard on his back. She capitalized on this and lept onto him and was able to wrestle his sword away from him and slide it across the floor, out of his reach. She put the edge of her sword to his throat, but waited.

“My princess,” she panted, waiting for an order. She didn’t take her eyes off the man under her, not letting her guard down.

“End it.”

Nadine’s sword slid through the invader’s throat and she stood up. She turned to face Chloe and they stood in silence for a moment.

“I need to relay that the battle’s over. Their leader’s gone.”

“Do that.”

“Will you be okay on your own?”

Chloe looked around at the limp bodies. “Seems that you’ve taken care of things up here.”

Nadine chuckled. “Even now you still have a sense of humor.” She took Chloe’s hand and led her to her room. “Stay here and block the doors with everything you can. I’ll be back.”

Chloe lifted the visor of Nadine’s helmet so that she could look her in the eye. “Promise?”

“I promise, Princess.”

* * *

“You know… I’m your queen, not your princess?” Chloe asked the knight as they surveyed the damage to the castle and helped the people that needed it.

Nadine stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Chloe who was walking behind her. Chloe was just barely able to stop in time and not bump into the knight. Nadine watched as the other knights and royals walked past them, continuing on with the task at hand.

“Yours?”

“Well I’m everyone’s,” Chloe returned.

“Right.” Nadine went to turn away, but stopped when she felt Chloe’s hand on her forearm, the one that wasn’t hurt.

“But more yours than others,” Chloe added. “I’ve been meaning to tell you how I feel, but I wasn’t sure how you felt. You’re hard to read and I wasn’t sure if you were just acting out of duty. But when he said that he saw something in your eyes…” Chloe’s voice trailed off when she felt Nadine’s rough hand on her cheek.

“I wasn’t just acting out of duty,” Nadine assured. “I’m your knight though and you know that’s all I can be.” Her hand fell from her cheek and she turned around, leaving Chloe speechless.

* * *

Nadine lifted her head when she heard the door of her quarters burst open. Her eyes widened when she saw the princess, no the queen strutting into her room, not even bothering to shut her door.

It’d been some time since they had admitted their feelings for one another, but neither of them had reached out, at least not until this very moment.

“You say that you’re my knight,” Chloe started. “But that also makes me your queen. It makes me the queen of this kingdom and if I say something is acceptable, then it’s acceptable.”

“You don’t meant that. You know what problems this will cause,” Nadine interrupted as she stood up and started walking towards Chloe.

“I do and I’m prepared to deal with them.”

“You won’t be able to deal with them. They won’t accept it. You need to be wed to a man, have a child to carry on your family’s name.”

“Nadine, please. I, we, can make this work.”

Nadine shook her head. “I love you. I honestly do. But I can’t allow you to do this.”

“If you love me then you’ll accept that I have a plan. You’ll be by my side as I enact it. You’ll be by my side after it.”

“A siege has already happened and you were nearly killed. If you do something like this, what’s to say more sieges don’t happen?”

“It’s something we’ll deal with together.”

“You’re not thinking clearly,” Nadine said as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She turned around, not able to face Chloe. “You’ll bring death to your people. Are you really willing to do that?”

Nadine felt Chloe’s hand on her shoulder. “If my plan works then my people won’t die.”

Nadine turned to face Chloe. “The risk is too great. Don’t play with the lives of your people just because you have feelings for a knight… a female one at that.”

“Nadine.”

“You know I’m right.”

“N-”

Nadine cupped Chloe’s face and wiped away the tears that were falling with her thumbs. “Maybe in another life we’ll be able to be together. But not in this one.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said, her voice barely audible.

“I’ll continue to serve you. Know that it’s not only because I’m loyal to your family, but because it’s for you. My love for you will never fade, but you need to do what’s right. You need not apologize.”

Chloe placed her hand over one of Nadine’s. “Know that I will always love you too.”

Nadine nodded and reluctantly removed her hands from Chloe’s face.

“You should go. You’ve already made a scene by coming to my quarters.”

Chloe nodded. “You’ll still come if I call for you?”

“Of course. Whenever you need me I’ll be there to fight for you… I promise.”

“But only fight?”

“Or to accompany you on your journeys, but nothing more.”

“I understand," Chloe paused for a moment. "You better find that old cloak of yours so you can accompany me sneaking around as a commoner then.”

Nadine smiled softly and nodded. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since the ending doesn't have them end up together. I may do another chapter that's an alternative ending with a happy ending. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
